Saori und Seiya
by Herzkristall
Summary: Saori x Seiya. Wer dominiert wen? Achtung: es enthalt harte Gespräche und viel Hentai. leicht BDSM.


Achtung: Alle Hauptfiguren dieser Fanfic gehören zu Masami Kurumada.

Saori und Seiya

Es war eine Zeit von Frieden. Saori leitet noch die Geschäfte von Graad Unternehmen. Seiya und die anderen bronzefarbenen Krieger wohnten bei ihrer Mansion. Obwohl sie keine Kämpfe gegen jemanden hätten, beherrschte die Ruhe nicht bei Kido Mansion. Nämlich hatten viele Streiten zwischen Seiya und Saori. Sie liebten sich, aber sie wollten es nicht ergeben, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren.

Eines Tages beim Frühstück hat einen Streit wieder ausgebracht. An der Saoris Seite trank Seiya seinen Kaffe und er ließ es nicht zufällig auf ihr Kleid fallen. Saori wurde wütend und ließ Seiya ihr Kleid putzen. Da Seiya nicht es getan hat, warf Saori ein Glass Wein auf Seiyas Kopf, sie schaffte es aber nicht.

„Was für eine Göttin bist du, Saori? So wütend... Das passt einer Göttin nicht!"

„Halt den Mund, Seiya und komm mal mein Kleid zu putzen!"

„He, ich bin kein Sklave, sondern der, dass dich viemals gerettet hat! Du solltest dankbar dafür sein!"

„Ich, dankbar? Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los? Das war dein Befehl mich zu retten, hast du es vielleicht vergessen?"

„Na komm, Saori, du bist so dominant... Es wäre gut, wenn du dominiert wurdest..."

„Er ist noch nicht geboren, der Mann, der mich dominieren wird"!

„Oh, werden mal sehen..."

Als Seiya den letzten Satz gesagt hat, nahm er gleich die Saoris Armen.

„Lass mich los, Seiya. Sofort!"

„Doch, doch, ich werde was Gutes dir lehren, böses Mädchen!"

„Was denn?"

Kaum konnte Saori die Frage beenden, küsste Seiya sie lang und tief. Zuerst versuchte sie aus seinen Armen zu fliehen, dennoch ergab sie bald vor Seiya. Da sie den langen Kuss genossen hat, hat sie an seinem Po knabbert.

„He, du Perv! Siehst du, wie du total in meinen Armen beherrscht bist?"

„Gar nicht!"

Anschließend hat sie seine Lippen gebissen.

„Aua! Du, Hure! Was wolltest du damit eigentlich?"

Als Seiya seine Lippen berührt hat, um zu sehen, wie tief das Gebiß war, schaffte Saori aus ihm loszulassen. Dazu zeigte sie ihm ihre Zunge. Danach ist Saori schnell gelaufen und Seiya lief hinterher.

Saori hat sich in ihrem eigenen Zimmer versteckt. Wie dumm! In 5 Minuten fand Seiya sie.

„Gefunden"!

Seiya küsste Saori sehr gewaltig wieder, deshalb hat sie laut gestöhnt. Dann gleitet ihre Hand herunter, bis die Mitte seiner Beine. Wie eine erfahrende Nutte unzippte sie seine Hose und da hat sie begonnen, mit ihm zu spielen. Seiya wurde geil und Saori lag auf den Knien und hat ihn geblasen. Als er spritzte, hat Saori seinen Saft geschluckt. Seiya versuche ihre Haare zu streicheln, aber sie dürfte es nicht:

„Hey, Seiya, zeig mir, wer dominiert hier. Bitte, keine Berührungen oder ich werde rebellieren!"

„Okay, so nimm das"!

- Pah! – Seiya schlug Saori mit der Hand. Mit dem Schlag wurde Saori sehr feucht zwischen ihren Beinen. Seiya hat Saoris Beine hochgehebt und dann nahm sie. Er fing an, sie zu ficken, sie war so nass, dass sein geiles Stück einfach gleiten konnte. Denn er fickte sie immer häftiger durch.

„Oh, Seiya"! – ihre glänzende Augen schauten Seiya an.

„Genießt du das, geile Sau? So nimm das wieder"! – so wurden seine Anstoßen ziemlich gewaltig.

„Noch tiefer, Seiya, bitte!"

„Hey, hast du vergessen, wer befehlt hier?" – da hat er sie an ihre Haare gegriffen.

Nachdem hat Seiya in ihrer Muschi gespritzt. Danach wollte Seiya schlafen, aber Saori war lustvoll.

„Bist du schon kaputt? Pft! Wie fake bist du huh?" – provozierte Saori.

„Eine echte geile Hure bist du! Nun werde ich total herzlos!" - schrie Seiya.

„Dafür wollte ich vor langem, hehe".

Dann hat Seiya Saori befohlen, den Bauch auf Bett zu legen, sein Ziel war ihr Arsch. Mit aller Kraft kam er herein. Saori wollte schreien, aber sie fürchte eine Zucht. Irgendwann macht er eine Pause, da schlug er hart ihren Po, dann begann er wieder damit. Seiya spritzte ein bisschen in ihren Arsch, aber er ersparte seinen Saft, um ihren Körper zu bedecken. Danach haben sie endlich geschlafen.

Morgen am Frühstückstich sah man klar die Schmerzen, die sie fühlte, wenn sie auf dem Stuhl saß. Trotzdem hat sie um mehr Anstoßen in allen ihren Löchern gebeten:

„Seiya, gestern abend war wirklich speziell für mich. Ich bewundere mich, ob mein Herr auch das genossen hat, alle meine Löcher zu ficken.Auf mehr darf ich warten?"

„Oh je, stimmt. Steh auf."

Seiya zog ihr Kleid sowie ihren Slip aus, denn hat er zwei Finger in ihre Fotze eingedrungen. In Sekunden wurde sie ganz feucht. Seiya fasste Saoris Titten und steckte seinen Schwanz in ihre Muschie. Danach hat er laut gestöhnt und immer mehr wilder fickte jenes Loch. Wenn er spritze wollte, da hat er ihr Loch verlassen und denn er hat auf eine Tasse Kaffee gespritzt.

„Schluck das!"

Ohne Widerstand hat Saori es gemacht. Danach bat sie darum, nach ihr Zimmer fahren, denn Seiya hat sein schönes Gesicht so stark geschlagen, dass ihre Nase geblutet hat. Diesmal hat es weh getan. Deshalb konnte Saori die Träne nicht halten. Auf Seiyas Seite wurde er geil insgesamt damit, weil er total Kontrolle auf ihr hatte, sie könnte gegen seine Tyranie Widerstand leisten, und plötzlich damit vernichten und mit diesem Spielchen zerstören. Mit solchen Gedanken hat Seiya aufgehört, dann hat er an ihre Haare gegriffen und sie sind nach ihrem Schlafzimmer gefahren.

„Was willst du mir zeigen? Komm, sag, Schlampe!"

„Oh, mein Herr nämlich wünschte ich dir meine Peitsche, mit der ich mit Jabu spielte, schenken, damit du mich richtig züchten kannst".

„Hhhmmm, sehr gut, dann bekommst du unbedingt dreimal Schlagen, um zu lernen, dass du keine Idee haben darfst, nur ob du danach gefragt wirst"!

- PAH PAH PAH! – schlug die Peitsche.

„Verstanden, Herr Seiya".

Nachdem hat Seiya Saori befohlen, ihre Rücken auf Bett zu legen. Danach stellte er ihre Beine weit auseinander und steckte ihn in sie. Währenddessen leckte er ihre Brüste und hat auf ihre Brustwarzen gebissen. So wurde Saori immer mehr geil. Da legte Seiya seine Hand um Saoris Hals und drückte sie ihn. Danach hat Seiya heftig ihre Muschi gefickt. Nach elf Minuten haben sie gekommen. Denn Saori nach Graad Unternehmen fuhr und Seiya blieb zu Hause nachdenklich. Seit seiner Herrschaft auf Saori angefangen hat, verbrachte Seiya königliches Leben, bis Tatsumi musste vor ihm Respekt haben. Saori war weich wie nie zu Seiya, gleich erkennen alle die Veränderungen von Saori vor Seiya, denn sie fanden nur toll, wie gut Saori und Seiya haben endlich sich verstanden. Andrerseits hatten sie eigentlich keine Ahnung, was für eine Beziehung hatten die beide. Nämlich fanden die geilen Szenen zwischen Seiya und Saori statt, wunderlich wenn niemand in den Umgebungen war.

Also sind die Monaten vergingen. Eines Tages hatte Saori einen Schwindel und fiel Treppe herunter. Seiya fand das nicht wichtig, nur Stress aus der Arbeit. Man ließ einen Arzt anrufen. Denn es dauerte ein bisschen lang, damit der Arzt aus ihrem Zimmer verließ. Deshalb machte Seiya sich viele Sorgen.

„Ist Saori krank, Herr Doktor?"

„Doch, sie ist nur Schwanger. Ich blieb alle diese Zeit darin, um zu versuchen, sie davon überzeugen, ihre Arbeit eine Weile zu verlasssen. Ihre Schwangerschaft ist gar nicht seriös, trotzdem ist es nie zu viel, ein bisschen Sorgen."

Gleich ging der Arzt aus. Seiya starrt das Zimmer an, wo Saori war, und konnte nicht daran glauben, dass Saori Schwanger war. – Schwanger – dieses Wort ließ den Kopf von Pegasus nicht. Es ging, anschließend kam wieder. Seiya kam Zimmer rein.

„Wie gehts dir und ihm"?

„ Danke, gut, Seiya."

So hat Seiya auf ihren Bauch berührt und stellte sein Ohr auf ihren Bauch, versuchte etwas zu hören. Dann lachte Saori sehr schön. Die Nachricht, dass Saori Schwanger war, brach wie eine Bombe aus. Jabu konnte es nicht begreifen und ließ ihre Mansion. Hyoga fand, dass Seiya total respektlos war, Shiryu fragte, ob sie heiraten werden und die anderen haben ihnen die Daumen gedrückt. Es fehlte nur Tatsumi. Als er diese Nachricht hörte, wollte er sich töten! Echt hat er schön was Merkwürdiges in der Luft schon gefühlt. Aber wie konnte er drauf aufpassen! Wie blind er war! Nun ist es zu spät. Doch, er konnte was Schlimmes gegen das Baby von Seiya machen. Aber warte mal, das Baby ist im Bauch von Saori! Seine Aufgabe war Saori zu beschützen. Ok, keine böse Planung, dachte Tatsumi.

Im Laufe des 9 Monaten hat Seiya sehr gut auf Saori geachtet. Viele Küsse an sie, Berührungen, usw. Saori fühlte die Schmerzen immer länger und tiefer. Um Mitternacht weckte sie Seiya mit ihrem Geschrei. Seiya holte Saori und sie ins Auto aufgestiegen, das Tatsumi fuhr. Kaum sie im Krankenhaus ankam, brachte sie das Baby ans Licht. Da das Paar ein Kind zu Hause hatten, fuhren sie jedes Wochenende auf ihre privat-Insel. Dort fühle sie sich total frei, ihre Phantasien zu verwirklichen.

Seiya zog Saoris Slip aus und hat sie gefingert.

„Leg deinen Bauch auf Boden" – dann holte Seiya ihre Taille und begann ihren Arsch zu ficken.

„Geiler Arsch. Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm" – immer wilder fickte harsch ihr Loch durch.

„Komm, bitte!".

„Oh je, das mach´ es, aber ich werd´ in deiner Muschi spritzen".

„Wie du es wünschen, Seiya, mach mir Schwanger."

Seiya hat laut geschrien viel gespritzt. Dazu werden diese Szene noch vielmals wiederholen.

ENDE


End file.
